Stephan De'Marco
Stephan De'Marco is a member of the House Swift Honor Gaurd, and is known for being the man who attempted to end the life of Taylor Swift during the events at the end of the Lucernian Civil War. Stephan De'Marco's early life are near unknown and for this reason it is unknown whether he has any siblings. Stephan had garnered a reputation as a playboy, and has engaged in relationships with Taylor Swift, Alice Lovie, and Kristen Trachtenburg. Born in Forks he is triplet, along with his two brothers Kevin, and Nick De'Marco. The family faced some racism in the predomintly german area of Forks that they lived. This rasicm caused a bitterness in Stephan towards the people of Forks, and when he came of age he ran from home and came to live in Brill. Stephan wasn't in Brill long before he was inducted into the House Swift honor gaurd. Stephan was loyal to House Swift but this loyalty came at a price and when his affair with Taylor became public and he became resented amongst the house he became bitter towards the house and much of his loyalty went out the window. During the events of the Lucerne Civil War he was paid by the Kingdom of Bolten to assasinate members of the House Swift leadership, and specifically Taylor Swift. His attempt failed and following this attempted assasination of Taylor Swift he fled Lucerne, and fled eastward towards his benefactor in Bolten. Following the death of Roose Bolten Stephan would become extremely close to Ramsey Bolten becoming one of his primary soldiers and was responsible for atrocities in the northern Bolten village of Defrinia. History Early History Born in Forks he is triplet, along with his two brothers brothers Kevin, and Nick De'Marco. The family faced some racism in the predomintly german area of Forks that they lived. This rasicm caused a bitterness in Stephan towards the people of Forks, and when he came of age he ran from home and came to live in Brill. Stephan wasn't in Brill long before he was inducted into the House Swift honor gaurd. House Swift Main Article : House Swift Taylor Swift See Also : Taylor Swift When Taylor was fifteen years old she became involved in a physical affair with the House Swift honor gaurd Stephen De'Marco. Stephan had become interested in Taylor after he had noticed her sensually moving throughout the garden, and since that moment he had become overcome with lust towards her. The engaged in a an affair for nearly a year, and during this time Taylor believed that they were in a relationship but Stephan was also engaged in an affair with Alice Lovie in Forks, and neither of the girls knew of the other. When her parents discovered this she was ordered to stop seeing him, and Stephan was as well put on warning for violating their daughter. The affair didn't stop, and eventually she was caught by another noble family in Brill and they were not friends of House Swift so they released the information into the public who was very against this kind of interracial relationship. Forks Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Following the embaressing release of the information regarding his affair with Taylor Swift Stephan found his way of life threatened, and the leadership of House Swift was so upset with him that they placed him in horrible positions for the entire period of the Lucerne Civil War. This caused a growing amount of bitterness, and this bitterness found its fire when he met Hallister Bolten in the local tavern of Brill. Hallister had been attempting to find an individual in Brill who could be paid to kill members of House Swift in order to destabalize the loyalist section of the Kingdom of Lucerne. During the events of the Lucernian Civil War the only effect the war had on Taylor was the influx of funds for her temple, and for this reason she was completely unprepared for the coming attack she would suffer during the final days of the conflict. While Taylor was in the House Swift estate she was attacked by Stephan De'Marco, who attempted to kill her after he had been bought off by the leadership of the Kingdom of Bolten. Stephen's initial ambush failed to hit her so he chased her around the house until he was finally stopped by Emile Hirsh who happened to be arriving at the estate to meet with William Swift. Emile and Stephan engaged in a duel and Emile was victorious but wasn't able to kill Stephan who managed to escape the estate. Fleeing Lucerne Kingdom of Bolten Main Article : Kingdom of Bolten New Benefactor Following the death of Roose Bolten Stephan would become extremely close to Ramsey Bolten becoming one of his primary soldiers and was responsible for attrocities in the northern Bolten village of Defrinia. Relationships Taylor Swift See Also : Taylor Swift Taylor Swift and Stephan De'Marco engaged in a long term affair which Taylor believed was a relationship but Stephan was also engaging in an affair with Alice Lovie as well as numerous other women. During the time they were together Taylor believes she was extremely gullable because this handsome young man was interested in her in a way that noone had ever been before, and this led to her ignoring many of the signs he showed that he wasn't what he seemed. The affair continued for some time until eventually she begin to wish for it to become open but he delayed this realizing how many others he had on the fly at the same time, and also the consequences to his own life if his behavior was discovered. When the affair did finally manage to come out he was embarressed by the people of Brill as well as the leadership of House Swift and this destroyed the two's relationship. Taylor and Stephan would meet once more when Stephan was hired to kill members of House Swift and he attempted to kill her. His attack failed and he would leave the Kingdom of Lucenre for the lands of the Kingdom of Bolten where he came to work for House Karstark. Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie Alice Lovie and Stephan began a relationship following his supposed breakup with Taylor Swift. The two would become quite sexual mainly due to the confusion that Alice felt at the time about who she was. Stephan took advantage of this and made her feel centered for a time. The relationship ended when Bella Swan came to discover about Stephan's whorish ways. Alice would break up with him immediatly after. "If I had known she was the Kings sister let's just say I would have stayed away. Now I can only wait for my head on a spike outside lucerne the moment she tells King Andrew." -Stephan De'Marco Demi Lovato See Also : Demi Lovato Demi Lovato and Stephan first met following the end of the relationship with Alice Lovie Category:House Swift Category:People of Brill Category:People of Forks Category:People Category:Knight Category:Human Category:People of Bolten Category:House Bolten Category:Dragon Knight Category:Italian